1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing metal cyanates, and, more particularly, to the preparation of metal cyanates from alkyl carbamates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to form metal cyanates from urea. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,425 discloses the production of alkali metal cyanates by reacting urea with an alkali metal carbonate. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,957, in which the reaction between urea and an alkali metal carbonate is carried out by employing select reaction conditions.
Another procedure for producing alkali metal cyanates involves the reaction of urea with an alkali metal oxide. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,154. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,541, urea is reacted with a dispersion of an alkali metal to form alkali metal cyanates. In accordance with another known technique, alkali metal cyanates are made by reacting urea with an alkali metal hydroxide in a fluidized bed reactor. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,270.
Other patents which show the state of the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,665,968; 2,690,956; 3,935,300; and 4,000,249.
It has been found, however, that none of the prior art processes generally produces high purity metal cyanates in yields greater than about 90-95 percent.